Buttons
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: His parents are too busy for him and his sister is annoying. Can another mother make Danny Fenton's life more entertaining? Kind of a DPxCoraline crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't update this until I finished DPotO….but I'm SOOOO bored so…uh…here ya go…heh. For the record, I've only seen the movie of Coraline…and I've only seen it once so this will be based off what I know from the movie so sorry if there are some facts off or something but I'm trying not to make this **__**exactly**__** like Coraline :) Well, don't expect me to update to soon, I kinda wanna finish DPotO first. Well, hope you like the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: The Well**

Lightning cracked like a whip across the evening sky. Danny Fenton pulled his rain coat tighter around him.

"Danny, I really don't think this a good idea," Danny's friend, Tucker, chimed.

"Yeah, we should probably get back inside," Danny's other friend, Sam, pointed out.

"Not until we find that well," Danny said.

Ever since Danny's family had moved to Amity Park seven years ago, Danny had been determined to find a magic well that had generated much rumor around the town.

"Can't this wait? Seriously, dude, a storm's coming!" Tucker said as another lightning bolt lashed out from above.

Danny looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds had begun to form overhead.

"Fine, Tuck. _You_ can go back inside. Me and Sam will keep looking," Danny said motioning to the Goth girl.

"Actually, I'm gonna head inside too," Sam said pulling her hood over her head.

"What?! I thought you liked the dark!" Danny gaped in awe.

"Not when there's a chance I could get killed! Come on, Danny. You can look for the well later," Sam urged.

Danny rolled his eyes. "But I've never been this close before! I just know the well's around here somewhere!"

"Well then, you'll know where to look later on," Tucker said.

A drop of rain plopped down on Danny's messy black hair. Brushing his hair back, Danny said: "You guys can go inside. I'm gonna keep looking."

"You're gonna get yourself killed! Lightning could hit a tree branch and fall on you!" Sam cried.

"I'll be fine!" Danny called as he wandered off deeper into the thick forest of trees.

Sam wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Don't worry, Sam. Danny's been in tight spots before. I'm sure he'll be fine," Tucker assured.

"In a storm? Tucker, you can't seriously think Danny's gonna be okay in there!" Sam snapped.

Tucker squinted. Danny had now completely vanished behind all the trees.

"Maybe you're right. Come on, we'll follow him," Tucker said.

As the two pushed their way through the thickets, Danny had already made it halfway through the forest. After pushing back a few leafy branches, Danny found himself in a small opening. In the center, there was a pile of twine, leaves, and branches, but there was no well. Danny growled.

"Oh, come on! Where are you, you stupid well?!" he cried storming ahead.

When he made it to the center, he tripped and fell over a wooden plank that was lying underneath the leafy remains. Curiosity peaked and Danny pushed the plank aside, brushing some leaves away as well. Underneath, there was a giant hole. Danny looked around and found a pebble lying by his feet. He grabbed it and dropped it into the hole. When he heard a faint 'plop', he grinned.

"Ha! I found it. I found it!" he cried.

Crack! A large branch toppled over and landed an inch away from. As rain drops began to pour down at a rapid speed, Danny flinched and ran.

He pushed through the branches, ducking and jumping through any unreachable obstacles. Suddenly, he bumped into something. As he and the unknown object fell to the ground, he heard a faint groan come from underneath him.

"I found him," Tucker grunted.

"Sorry," Danny apologized, helping his friend up.

"No problem, man," Tucker said adjusting his glasses.

"You idiot!" Sam shrieked jabbing Danny in the arm. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm fine, jeez. And plus, I found the well!" Danny explained.

"You did? Dude, that's awesome!" Tucker cried.

Just then, another lightning bolt struck a nearby tree. The threesome jumped out of the way before the branch could hit them but plummeted right into another tree.

Sam growled. "Let's get out of here!"

The three children bolted through the forest and stumbled into a bush. Fumbling and groaning, the kids made their way out of the forest and back to their street.

Sam cracked her knuckles and punched Danny's arm again. "Ow! What was that for?"? Danny hissed in pain.

"Because of your stupid well obsession, we could've died!" Sam snapped.

"Well, we got out of there alive didn't we?" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah. And besides, now that Danny found the well, he won't bring us out on anymore crazy adventures," Tucker said.

"I won't be dragging you guys along on anymore adventures but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking for them," Danny said.

"What's with you always looking for trouble?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do," Danny shrugged.

Danny flinched as a skinny black cat made a soft purring sound.

"Gah! Black cat! Bad luck…get it away from me!" Tucker screamed hiding behind Sam.

"That's just a superstition," Sam said nudging Tucker in the ribs. "Hey there, kitty."

She held out her hand and let the cat sniff it before petting it's head. The cat's giant blue eyes adverted from Sam's hand to Danny. It cocked it's head to the side and studied Danny for a while. Danny did the same.

"We'll see you tomorrow, man," Tucker said.

"Stay outta trouble," Sam said jokingly.

"I'll try," Danny laughed. "Bye guys."

As Danny walked into his house, the cat jumped onto the window sill and watched Danny take off his raincoat. It's ears perked up when he noticed a package that Danny's father was carrying.

_**Hope it was okay. R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait. You should know I'm not the most avid updater so…yeah…if it takes me a long while to update that's why.**_

_**Enjoy. 3**_

**Chapter 2: The Doll**

"I'm home!" Danny announced tossing his raincoat over the coat rack.

"Oh, you left? I didn't even know you were gone," Danny's father, Jack, said, flinching from the sound of Danny's voice.

Danny sighed. His parents were always busy working on some new ghost invention and they rarely had any, if not no time for him. And what was worse was whenever his older sister, Jazz, wasn't busy with school work, she was busy pestering him about how he needed to be more careful when he went off on adventures. Danny never listened to her, but it didn't matter. She was such an over achiever with her school work Danny barely saw her anyway.

"What's that you've got, dad?" Danny asked pointing to the small package Jack was carrying.

"I don't know. I found it by the small door down in the basement. You know, the one your mother and I have trying to find the key too ever since we moved in?" Jack reminded.

"Yeah," Danny said.

Jack handed Danny the package and Danny immediately began unwrapping it. To his surprise, it was a doll. A doll that resembled Danny. Black yarn recreated Danny's floppy black hair. It wore a white T-shirt with a red collar and a red oval in the center similar to the one Danny wore regularly. It even had jeans and red converse like Danny. The only difference between the doll and Danny was the fact that the doll had big black buttons for eyes. If the buttons had been blue, it would've been a perfect resemblance of Danny.

"Huh? That's weird," Jack said studying the doll. "Maybe Maddie made it in her spare time."

As Jack waltzed back to the couch, Danny rushed to the kitchen where he found his mother, Maddie, sitting at the kitchen table studying some test tubes full of who knows what.

Danny knew his mother didn't have that much free time on her hands, and whenever she didn, she normally did something more productive than make a doll.

"Mom!"

"What?" Maddie asked, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Did you make this doll?" Danny asked showing her the doll.

Maddie glanced at the doll for a quick second and said: "No, honey. Maybe Jazz made it."

"But why would she make a doll of me?" Danny asked.

"I don't know honey. Look, I'm really busy just go play somewhere else," Maddie shooed her son nonchalantly as she wrote something down.

Danny groaned. Thunder boomed outside, shaking the windows in the other room. "Uh, you know mom, I was just outside, looking for the well…I found it."

"That's great," Maddie said, still observing the test tubes which had now begun to glow.

"You know how it's stormy out there, I almost died," Danny said.

"That nice, sweetie," Maddie said, oblivious to what her son had just said.

Danny looked out at the living room window to see the black cat slinking away. Despite the storm, Danny wanted to go outside and explore some more. There were so many other things he had been hoping to search for, but his primary focus on the well had kept him away from that.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll just go outside and…" Danny began heading for the door.

"Daniel Fenton! You are not going outside in the storm!" Maddie snapped.

"But I was just out there!" Danny protested.

"What? Danny you could've died!" Maddie cried.

Danny rolled his eyes. The fact that his mother and Sam shared the view points of his actions amused him. They also had the same amethyst color eyes.

"I know, mom," Danny sighed

"You're staying inside," Maddie said sternly.

"But there's nothing to do," Danny moaned.

"Find something to do. Go talk to your sister. Danny, I'm really busy," Maddie said looking back at her test tubes.

Danny sighed. He looked back at the doll of himself and muttered: "Where'd you come from?"

He trudged upstairs to his sister's room to find she was working on some long essay for some college.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny greeted dully.

"Hey, Danny," Jazz greeted in her usual bright and bubbly yet distracted tone.

"Hey Jazz, did you happen to make a doll today?" Danny asked.

"No, why?" Jazz asked.

Glancing back at the doll, Danny answered: "Just wondering."

"Okay," Jazz shrugged.

"I'm guessing you're too busy to talk, huh?" Danny muttered as Jazz typed away.

Danny slouched and slugged his way out of his sister's room. He looked at the doll of himself again and sighed.

"I wonder who made you…" Danny muttered.

When the doll gave no response, Danny smirked. "Come on, little me, let's see if there's anything fun to do around here."

Danny first looked around for a stairway that led to an attic. When he couldn't find one, he snooped through all the nooks and crannies in his bedroom. When something was too small for him to reach, Danny stuck the doll into the area to let it see better, only to realize that the doll couldn't see so he pulled it back out. Danny lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Model rockets that he had built himself hung from some wires and slowly spun in circles. Listening to the storm blowing outside, Danny's ears perked when he heard a faint meow. He looked out the window to see the black cat sitting on his window sill. Before Danny could get up to get a closer look, the cat had already slunk out of sight.

"How'd you get all the way up here?" Danny wondered aloud.

He looked at the doll. "How do you think…oh…heh, heh, wow! I must be losing it. I'm so bored I'm actually talking to a doll!" he raved.

The doll remained silent.

A loud crack shot across the sky and the rain pelted the windows violently. Danny was lying on his bed when he heard his mother call: "Jazz! Danny! Dinner!"

"About time," Danny muttered setting the doll aside and rushing down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well slap my arse and paint me purple, am I really updating? Yup, in a bizarre turn of events, I've decided to update most of my fanfics on my birthday, instead giving you readers a present rather than receiving one myself XD I hope you enjoy. And I promise, future chapters will be longer.**_

**Chapter 3- The Door**

Danny cringed as he watched the slop his parents insisted was food slip off his spoon back into his bowl.

"What is this again?" he asked.

"It's spinach soup," Jack answered. "Made it myself."

"Well, you've certainly outdone yourself…" Jazz said almost choking on what was insisted to be spinach.

"I thought you were gonna cook tonight mom," Danny pointed out.

"I've been busy dear. I would if I could," Maddie explained.

"That's what you say every night," Danny mumbled.

Maddie sighed. "Danny, I'm sorry. But you know your father and I are busy. We barely have any time…" she was suddenly cut off.

"To what? Cook? It's not just that mom! You and dad have no time for me OR Jazz," Danny pointed out.

"Well, Jazz is almost in college…" Jack started.

"I'm not," Danny said dryly.

"Danny, when we're done with our research we'll try to spend more time with you," Maddie promised going back to her so called 'soup'.

Danny slumped in his chair. "'Try's just another way of saying you'll never get around to it," he mumbled bitterly.

Although she heard this, Maddie decided not to answer.

"So, what did you do today, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I finally found that well I've been looking for," Danny said, perking up a little.

"Really? Cool," Jazz said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, and the storm had just started and the lightning kept hitting the trees so I had to keep dodging and…" Danny began regaling all the thrilling details when…

"What? Danny what we're you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" Jazz cried.

"But I _didn't_," Danny said.

"But you _could've_," Jazz stressed.

"Danny, you should've come inside when the storm started," Maddie said.

"Maybe you could do something more productive with your time. You should read a book. Maybe some adventure books seeing as you like that so much," Jazz suggested.

"But I don't wanna _read _about that stuff. I wanna _do it_!" Danny explained.

"Well, you can always pretend it's _you_ in the book having the adventure," Jack suggested.

Danny sighed. They didn't get it. It was as if they were trying to make his life boring.

After dinner, Maddie and Jack worked a little longer before finally going to bed. Neither of them bothered to say goodnight to their children. Jazz stayed up until nine before she finally went to bed. Danny just lied on his bed, hugging the doll to his chest. He felt like a child holding the doll, but sometimes he didn't want to grow up. Perhaps it was because he longed for the days he and his mother were really close and that was a long time ago.

Finally, Danny decided to go to bed. It was midnight after all. Danny turned off his lamp and crawled under the covers still wearing all his clothes except his shoes. As his mind drifted he could faintly hear a little voice singing. Eventually the little voice turned into many different little voices:

_We are small but we are many_

_We are many but we are small_

_We were here before you rose_

_And we will be here when you fall_

Eerie as the tune sounded, Danny found it rather calming and fell asleep. He dreamed of the portal to the ghost realm his parents had been working on. Inside the portal on the back wall Danny could see a door.

_We were here before you rose_

_And we will be here when you fall_

Danny woke with a start. He looked at his clock. It was five in the morning. The sky was still dark partially due to the storm clouds. The storm had stopped and it was silent outside.

Danny slipped out of bed, still holding the doll, and went down into the basement to see the portal. Indeed, there was a small door in the back of it. Getting down on his hands and knees, Danny tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

Frowning, Danny jiggled the handle but still to no avail.

He heard footsteps coming down to the basement. Danny crawled out of the portal to see his mother.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Maddie gasped.

"I couldn't sleep so…"

"Danny, you shouldn't have been in here! This portal is designed to tear the very fabric of time! Who knows what it could do to a person?" Maddie cried yanking Danny out of the portal by his arm. "You could hurt yourself without the proper clothes on!"

"Mom, it's not even turned on," Danny said.

"That's no excuse. Danny, I don't want you going in here, are we clear?" Maddie snapped.

"What are you doing down here so early?" Danny asked.

"I got up early to do an experiment. Now promise me you won't go in there again!" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny slumped. "Fine."

Maddie's eyebrow arched as she awaited the answer she wanted to hear.

"I promise, mom," Danny sighed.

"Now go up to your room, or the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Fine mom."

Danny sluggishly dragged himself up to the kitchen. He plopped down at the table and looked at the doll. "I wasn't gonna get hurt. I would've been fine. I just wanted to see what was down there."


End file.
